The purpose of this grant application is to provide improved patron access to the book, journal and audiovisual holdings of the Ellis Hospital Medical Library. Improved patron access will be achieved through two activities funded under this application: the creation of an Online Public Access Catalog (OPAC) which integrates all of the Library holdings in a central database, and the creation of an Local Area Network (LAN) to provide simultaneous multi-user access to the OPAC. The collection of the Ellis Hospital Medical Library consists of numerous materials in a variety of formats. The print collection consists of 5108 titles, which are cataloged according to the National Library of Medicine Classification scheme. Access to this collection is provided through a manual card catalog arranged by author, subject and title. The Library maintains 200 current journal subscriptions. Access to the collection is provided through a separate, manual card catalog with entries by title. The audio- visual collection consists of over 1800 titles. Access to this collection is provided through a separate, manual book format card catalog. The entries for this collection are by title, under broad subject categories which do not closely follow NLM Classification rules. The present method of access provided to the collection of the Medical Library is both inefficient and inaccurate. Patrons must access three separate, manual card catalogs in order to determine total Library holdings on a particular subject. It is also difficult for Library staff to update the catalogs in a timely manner, leading to unnecessary delays in adding materials to the collection. The need exists to re-catalog the collection strictly according to NLM Classification guidelines. The need also exists to provide patrons with a single, uniform and convenient source from which to access total Library holdings. A grant in the amount of $11,920.00 is requested to purchase the hardware and software required to create an Online Public Access Catalog which provides for simultaneous multi-user access through an Local Area Network.